FN SCAR-L
|set = 2 |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Full-Auto, Semi-Auto |accuracy = 75 |recoil = 52 |damage = 32 |firerate = 53 |mobility = 61 |reload = 65 |penetration = 25 |effective_range = 32 damage at 90 meters |maximum_range = 7 damage at 120 meters }} The FN SCAR-L is a tier 2 assault rifle. Overview The FN SCAR-L is the third credits-purchasable (CR) assault rifle available to novice players. It is the first CR assault rifle which is not considered to be "ultra-compact", unlike the KAC PDW and the AKS74U. The FN SCAR-L features very high accuracy, very low recoil, moderate damage, below-average penetration (note: 25 rather than 30), a moderate fire-rate, moderate mobility, a moderately fast reload speed, high damage fall-off (note: damage dealt at long-range is around half of the amount dealt by other ARs with the same damage), a good effective distance (note: initial ED is above average whereas final ED is below average), a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a decent amount of reserve ammunition. Overall, the FN SCAR-L features some of the least impressive statistics of any assault rifle when compared with all assault rifles in the game since it has the lowest DPS of all assault rifles. However, it also features the best combination of accuracy, recoil, effective distance, and available weapon modifications of all fully-automatic assault rifles from Sets 1, 2, and 3. The FN SCAR-L maintains its distinctive advantages until the player unlocks Set 4, at which point they will gain access to the CR-purchasable M4A1 Custom, which is the best CR assault rifle up to this point, and one of the best assault rifles in the game, period. Performance Analysis & Comparisons The most distinctive advantage of the FN SCAR-L is that it has the overall best effective distance of any CR weapon from both Set 1 and Set 2 aside from the SV-98 sniper rifle. Although its final effective distance is somewhat subpar, its excellent initial effective distance certainly compensates for this; the FN SCAR-L deals full damage up until 90 meters, whereas most assault rifles begin to lose damage from 60 meters and onwards. This allows the FN SCAR-L to deal a deceptively high amount of damage at mid-range. However, its damage begins to drop off very quickly at long-range due to its high damage fall-off. The FN SCAR-L also features very high accuracy, even in comparison to a high-tier assault rifle such as the M4A1 Custom (Set 4, CR). With 7 extra points of accuracy in comparison to assault rifles such as the M4A1 Custom, ACR-C, AKMS, and AK-74 (which all have 68 accuracy points), the FN SCAR-L is more easily able to achieve 100 points (or close to that amount) of accuracy, further reinforcing its role as a mid-ranged marksman assault rifle. In comparison to assault rifles such as the KAC PDW, AKS74U, and SR3M (all from Set 1 and Set 2), there is simply no comparison regarding accuracy; these three weapons have some of the worst accuracy statistics for assault rifles in the game. Several fully-automatic assault rifles from Set 1 and Set 2 have similarly good accuracy but are unable to equip scopes; this includes the AKMS, MK14 EBR CQB (a DMR), and Gold-plated AKMS. Hence, the FN SCAR-L is the only highly-accurate FA assault rifle from Set 1 and Set 2 which can equip a scope. Furthermore, the FN SCAR-L features a very low recoil statistic, which is much better in comparison to the recoil of the KAC PDW, AKS74U, AKMS, SR3M, MK14 EBR CQB, Gold-plated AKMS, AUG A3, H&K 416c, AS VAL Kobra, H&K 417D, and DT MDR-C; these are all of the fully-automatic assault rifles which can be found in Set 1, Set 2, and Set 3. The only low-tier assault rifle which even comes close to this level of recoil is the AKS74U (Set 1, CR), which still has 6 more points of recoil (51 vs 45). Hence, the FN SCAR-L blows its low-tier competition out of the water when it comes to recoil. However, many assault rifles from Set 4 and onwards have equally low recoil in comparison to the FN SCAR-L, or sometimes even lower recoil. Hence, the FN SCAR-L eventually loses this advantage once the player has unlocked Set 4. Another advantage of the FN SCAR-L is that it has access to the Nightforce NXS 2.5-10x24 high-zoom scope mid-way through its Weapon Customization, making it the first assault rifle with access to this particular scope (since the KAC PDW, AKS74U, SR3M, and even the AKMS do not have access to it); this is the same scope which is used by the TKPD Sniper sniper rifle, though the crosshairs appear slightly different when it is equipped on the FN SCAR-L (and on every other weapon aside from the TKPD Sniper, for that matter). The FN SCAR-L is best used with scopes rather than with collimators; the Nightforce scope (which has around x6 zoom) is great for a large map like Old Sawmill whereas the ACOG scope (which has around x2 zoom) is great for medium-sized maps like Evac and Terminal. However, the main downside of the FN SCAR-L, which warrants it being replaced by a superior assault rifle such as the M4A1 Custom at higher levels, is that it features the lowest damage-per-second of all fully-automatic assault rifles in the game. Damage-per-second is a combination of damage-per-shot (aka "damage") and fire-rate; the FN SCAR-L has below-average damage and a below-average fire-rate, even when compared to the KAC PDW. The FN SCAR-L also deals half the amount of damage at long-range in comparison to weapons which deal a very similar amount of damage (per shot), such as the ACR-C or the M4A1 Custom. This fact doesn't take into account the weapon's effective distance, though. With such high damage fall-off, the FN SCAR-L is not a "perfect" marksman's weapon, despite its statistics leaning heavily towards that role. The M4A1 Custom is a much more effective marksman's weapon, capable of sniping targets on maps as large as Old Sawmill whilst also packing a very high DPS at close-range; the ACR-C is a straight upgrade to the M4A1 Custom, following the same performance model. W-Task To acquire the W-Task for the FN SCAR-L, one must achieve 70 longshots with the weapon. The FN SCAR-L with the W-Task equipped is renamed to SCAR Optics, which will add a 4x HAMR optical scope and a Noveske flash hider to this weapon. Tips Remember these equations if you are planning to use the SCAR-L as your main. # Low damage+moderate fire rate+low penetration=Not very good in CQC situations. # To negate the above problem=Aim for head+damage skills from assault tree+armour penetration skill from scout tree # Alternative to negate 1.=get a good pistol for CQC such as the Springfield Operator TRP pistol,Glock 18,Sawed-Off IZH-43,etc (recommended to get the latter for exclusive CQC) # If you are unable to get a good pistol for CQC situation=knife the enemy in the head (getting headshots with knife is possible) # If you suck with using the knife try playing in larger maps like Evac or Old Sawmill. # If you are a diehard fan of this gun and want to play on small maps like Bay 5 then try to avoid head-on contact with the enemy,you will be more successful in getting killstreaks like rage and stormkill. # Universal Tip! If your mag is low/empty and your in the middle of a firefight switch to your pistol and fight with glory instead of hiding like a coward,reloading and taking potshots at the enemy. # Another Universal Tip! Practice makes perfect! Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 2 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.56x45mm NATO Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Fabrique Nationale Herstal Category:Belgium Category:SCAR Series